I see four triangles
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Being loner she'd always been odd, being compelled to fight reality's law of the human body was freaky, cracking glass with a glare was down right disturbing, and yet her new suroundings unnerved her. Now in a world that should have been a game. Shina has to help Link, and Dark find Lilia and defeat Zeff a demon much stronger then Ganon, and yet an even darker evil is in the works.


Chapter One

Curious

Being loner she'd always been odd, being compelled to fight reality's law of the human body was freaky, cracking glass with a glare was down right disturbing, and yet her suroundings unnerved her.

She sat cross legged in bright green grass, a hand on one knee that she place her weight upon, hunching over. A bright blue sky over head, trees, deep green healthy trees surrounding her, her left eye twitched. A green tunic, boots, and a floppy green santa hat that was missing the fussy parts.

"Who are you?" He repeated, clearly annoyed with her silence, bright blue eyes darkening a tad.

"Life hates me, she just hates me doesn't she? Damn it I bet Universe had something to do with it, why? Just why do they hate me with a vengeance?" He hadn't expected her to fall back angrily after her confusing speech.

Rolling around whining and cursing the universe, his eye twitched, he didn't have it easy either, and he never got a chance to complain before it happened. It really wasn't fair, now just like she was ranting life hated him, seriously now they decided to give him a whiner? She probably couldn't even jump, at least his last few annoying companions could dodge! He with held his anger obviously she had to have some use.

"Damn it all, I'm Shina Zay, your Link, I know this because I do and you will never get the answer!" Link's hand twitched he craved to reach back for his sword, he couldn't take another annoying guide!

"What are you doing here?" He fought back his anger schooling his face into a curiously clueless look.

"No idea but I'm guessing we'll find out after going to the village, then it's the usual, for you anyway. Oh crap I always forget it's supposed to be a reincarnation or something.."

"Huh?" He asked she obviously knew of his 'former' lives, that was a new one, still he kept his clueless face.

"Please tell me you're a Ganon but kicking bad ass, atleast." It was crude and Link liked that part.

He said nothing, he just stared at her, she was still laying on the ground but she pulled up her legs and with a great force rocked back and launched herself into the air, landing on her feet.

"I'm not rolling into trees for rubis, although it's hilarious watching, dose it hurt?" Link's cheeks turned a red, it was embarrassing the stare he had sentt moments before being returned.

"I don't do that." He lied, he'd made a mental note not to ever let her glimpse it, he'd die of shame he just knew it.

"Because smart people don't hit trees expecting one green rubi, I'd get it, if it was blue, or red, gold even, but green?" She went on slapping his shoulder. "Your villages are usually south, and you normally start northern from it."

Link clenched his hidden fist, no he had to be a hero. He wouldn't allow anything else exit him. She hummed looking up into a tree. Who did she think she was? Waltzing in talking to him like he was some sort of intelligent being?

"Your good at hiding emotions." She stated amusedly. "If you have a problem with me just say it."

"That easy? Just tell you to stop whining, and treating me like a hollow being and you'll stop?" He hadn't realized he said it.

"No, but you don't have to take it so goody goody like." She grinned he allowed a broodingly annoyed look excape.

"I'll show you the vill-" He was cut off.

"Link!" Lilia cried out hurrying towards them.

"Damn it, that means the second annoyingest Zelda of all time is in this." Shina grumbled broodily, Link turned puzzledly towards Lilia.

"There's a man in the village, he's threatening to kill everyone!" Link started running and Shina followed him.

He wondered why she was coming, then he half realized she was keeping speed, that was knew he usually had to be slow. The spring gates approached his view and apparently Shina's, she started going left into the little animal passage.

Their wasn't a point and he didn't have the time to go after her. He skidded to a stop, ten people from his tiny village where all cowering together.

The man looked up, Ganon but their was another who also looked up, a man he didn't recognize, a man covered in shadows, glowing red eyes even in broad daylight he was nothing but inky smoke as black as a void.

"The hero I presume." It's voice was as cold as an ice dungeon, and as unnerving as the Temple of Death.

In a mater of moments Link felt a pain against his stomic, he coughed up blood? He was sent back into a tree, vaguely he heard Lilia scream his name, and felt her hug his head still calling his name. Link was paralyzed he felt so weak unable to even try and reach for a potion.

"Zeff just kill him I've told you-" Ganon clutched the clawed hand that held his throat.

Zeff's head suddenly tilted a rock had hit him in the head, a thick red substance flowed down.

"Hah see your tactic even works on yourself! Zippy" Shina stated hand on her hip, cockily smirking even without a weapon, Zeff looked towards her forgetting about Ganon and dropping him.

"What did you call me?" Zeff growled angrily.

"Zippy, cause your name starts with a 'Z' so I can call you Zeffy, oh how about Zeffty, oh I got it Zeffa!" His clawed hand twitched Link imagined he was glaring, Lilia pressed a health potion against his lips. Link took deep gulps he needed to save that idiot as fast as her could.

"Drink, while he's distracted." Lilia mummered, luckily Link still had control over his expression if not he would have glared at her for stating the obvious.

"You insolent little." Zeff hand unsheathed his sword and swung, the echoing sound of metal on metal cleared threw the small village.

Link clenched his teeth against the force, glaring sharply up at the shadow. His sword snapped surprising Link, the broken half clattering onto the ground. Zeff intended to go impale Link, but Shina crouched down to pluck the sword half from the ground and impaled it into Zeff instead. The shock on everyone's face was deafening. Link mentally thanked the goddesses for giving him someone who actually got into the fight.

Zeff knocked them away, and darted back when Link went to stab with the second half. Zeff grabbed Lilia and they dematerialized.

"Those jerks didn't even say good bye! Seriously not even a decent I'm taking her, find me if you want her back speech. Damn it that hurt, stupid Zeffa!" Shina whined, Link bit back a retort as he stood.

"We have to get her back." Link trying to withhold a growl.

"I doubt they'll kill her, if they did I'd feel sorry for their asses." He didn't notice the compliment or acknowledgment of his skills, he stormed towards his tree to get packed. He stayed silent because he didn't have it in him to not kill her at the moment if he tried.

Shina yawned tiredly but followed he didn't care about that, at least she could get a good shot in, that's more than the others. Finally she started giggling, he having forgotten she was their looked at her, before raising an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" He questioned she started laughing only serving to confuse him more.

"His face when I started name calling, it was hilarious! I would have started laughing right there if he'd stayed still a second longer. Hahaha oh now I can so imagine his reaction to my laughing. Hahahaha!" He paused before a snicker escaped his lips. If only it had happened it would have been so funny. Idly he remembered all of his dramatic enemies and mentally snorted at them all.

"If only I could have sean his expression." She sighed. "His eyes spoke enough though." They were climbing the latter up to his house.

Link stepped inside leaving the door open for her to also step in. He stopped mid step from crossing over to the inside ladder he looked towards his bed, and literally jumped back drawing his secondary sword.

Shina looked over at the bed, and blinked at the figure who was sitting their, lazily with one knee up, a hand resting on it while propping his head up, his raven black hair, and general black attire didn't negate the Link resemblance, his eyes were red, but unlike his brighter twin, his floppy hat wasn't their.

"Oh it's Darkie hello! And N-Navi! NOOO!" Shina lept back grabbing a vause and holding it threateningly more at the fairy then Link's twin.

'Darkie' glanced at Navi before starting to laugh, his head thrown back, Navi glared at the girl angrily. Link mentally started to laugh but he kept his defense up outwardly.

"Navi?" Link wondered head tilting honestly clueless.

"So your don't reincarnate! Yes!" She dropped the vase but scrambled to catch it finally it stopped in her hands, she put back it down.

"No I don't.." He agreed annoyedly.

"Yay actual emotion!" She cheered.

"You, listen here I-" Link started reddening in the face as his blood started to boil over.

"Do you want to save your girl friend or not?" Darkie asked interrupting his twin from stabbing the girl.

"Why Navi though? I know compared to Fi your cool and all but still, seriously the one game where Zelda's actually useful and not as annoying. The train one she's unbearable. Can't we have Midna? Then we could warp." Navi's entire body turned from pale to burning hot red, smoke was puffing out of her. "Actually Fi's better if you count the dancing."

"You meany!" Navi angrily.

"Yah fairy, duh obviously you can't even have a good retort." Shina sighed shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Back to the topic." Darkie sent Navi a look clearly annoyed at being peace keeper.

"Being?"

"Ganon is back and he's got a friend."

"Who likes choking him, we noticed." Link stated rubbing his temples.

"Their going to take over the-"

"Get to a point we don't know." Shina crossing her arms, he sighed annoyedly.

"You want the short version then?" He said. "You can't defeat them alone, there's a third party involved, Navi is here to lead us back threw the beginning, not literally just the temples."

"Do you mean the Ocarina or.."

"I have a list."

A paper was taken out of his pocket a list with names.

...

 _ **Ancient Cistern, Lake Floria**_

 _ **Spirit Temple, Desert Colossus,**_

 _ **Portal Castle**_

 _ **Twilight Temple**_

 _ **Temple of Ice, Isle of Frost**_

 _ **Pyramid of Souls**_

 _ **Shadow Temple**_

 _ **Sky Keep**_

 _ **Wing Temple, Fairy Woods**_

 _ **Valcana Temple, Mount Faya**_

 _ **Center World Temple**_

...

"I don't recognize a few." Link stated Darkie shrugged as Shina squinted at the paper.

"What the heck does that say? I don't read Hylian!" Shina cried giving up on the language.

"Say please." Navi smugly Shina flushed, taking the paper bobbing her head.

"Oh yah I liked that one, zombie boba-whatever you call them." Shina was smug now tossing the paper, it landed on Navi.

Link twitched from what he'd sean she didn't have much weapons training, she was good at improvising only.

"Out all of you, I'll be down in a second." Link ordered making sure to push Shina and his counterpart to hurry.

 **Line...**

Shina yawned combing her fingers threw her hair, it was short until the back where a long line fell, it was tied loosely, the color of her hair was dusty red.

Darkie leaned against the tree arms crossed, Navi sitting on his shoulder glaring at Shina, who ignored it in favor of looking at the two horses...

"Wait only two? Bow might let me borrow one." She mused more to herself Darkie looked at his horse, it was pure white which was weird, it just liked him.

"What?" He wondered.

"I'm not getting stuck riding with either of you boys, sooner or later you'll kick me off in agreement." Shina stated dryly.

"We're not taking horses." Link said tossing both of them a stone.

"To the sky." Shina gapped was he serious? That'd be worse than the horse reason!

"The sky." Darkie smirked.

"Sky," she grumbled, she saw the ground coming fast, a certain pair of boys just watching no doubt with smirks one their faces as she face planted.

"You have a habit of falling on your face, you'd think she'd have lost it by now." Shina twitched other wise stayed still.

"Link stop being mean to the lovely lady!" Pippy ordered hurrying to the girls side.

Shina stayed silent overlooking the sights, until finally she retracted from Pippy, she was just about to speak when Zelda hurriedly came over.

"Link who is she?" Zelda looked like a kicked puppy, Link grimaced.

"Her names called Darkie, that's Nabi, and I'm Shino." Shina sarcastically changing the gender of their names."

"Oh.." Zelda nervously.

"Bad Link!" Shina suddenly started pointing at the boy in green. "Stop leading damsels on!"

"It's not- wha-no no!" Zelda flushing madly.

"Considering I was born in the shadow temple I don't have room to talk, but that was cruel." Darkie said dryly, she shrugged not meeting his gaze.

"We don't have time..." She grumbled tossing a bag up and down in her hand.

"What's going on?"

"Link's girlfriend was captured again..."

"Lilia's not my girlfriend." Link reddening again as Zelda's eyes pricked with unshed tears.

"Right she's your sister." Shina mocked.

"Topic!" Navi screamed out. "If you've forgotten we have to be going as fast as possible."

Shina rubbed the back of her neck trugging of towards the tent. Link hadn't noticed the bag she was carrying was his. He tried to buy something and came 300 rubi short, he slowly turned towards the girl who he now noticed fiddling with a red bag, _his_ red bag! He flushed schooling it to look enbarised which wasn't hard, when had she taken it?

"Take it, don't worry about it honey, we all owe you at least one free buy." He sighed taking his supplies and marching towards her, she darted out because his hand was on the hilt of his sword, he didn't seem menacing but that oddly scared her more.

She ran behind Zelda before a thought came to mind.

"Can I barrow your bird?"

"Ok.." Zelda said catching sight of Link clutching his sword.

Darkie half heartedly watched his companions interactions, he guessed he must have mellowed out. Shina jumped onto Zelda's bird and Navi hurried after them.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the one trying to kill her?" He wondered idly patting his new bird Flork.

Shina half glanced back at Link and his bird, they were gaining she jumped and he followed suit forgetting his wish to impale her.

Shina hummed searching her bag, a panic started creeping onto her face, Darkie rolled his eyes holding out a black blanket.

"Thanks." She mummered glancing at his counter part then back to him. "So weird.."

After they landed Darkie having had an extra in his pouch. The sun was starting to set, Shina paused in passing Link who was still mentally debating.

"Come on we can just take a sip of health potion."

"No, find some firewood, I'll take first watch." Link said taking a seat on a rock.

Shina hummed looking up at the sky, the stars where just starting to shine as the sun dipped ever lower. Closing her eyes she felt a familiar wave encircling her body, her aura it was calming. Half heartedly she wondered if she'd make it threw the world she was in. She was in truth so scared, she just wanted to curle up in a ball and sulk. But brooding over life never solved anything, she'd have to train to get strong and she'd have to trust her team. Even so knowing who they were she felt even more out of place then ever.

"Fire wood." Darkie dumped a pile down cutting her thoughts of.

"How helpful don't you just wish everyone was as helpful?" Navi wondered Shina rolled her eyes and plopped down taking to sitting crosslegged.

"Today was exciting..." She yawned Link raised an eyebrow. "I can take watch." She added but was hit in the face with her blanket.

"I'd sleep better with him taking first watch." Link jabbed his thumb at his twin.

"Should I be offended?" Dark wondered crossing his arms. Shina bit her lower lip at this new development.

"I agree, I'd rather trust Darkie on watch then you, don't let him do a un heroic kill her in her sleep moment." That was how Dark found himself awake while the other three slept.

He looked over them annoyedly he shouldn't be the peacekeeper in the group, it went against his existence. He sighed thinking back to the fight he'd had with Link so meany years ago. In truth he hadn't wanted to clash with his counter part. But Link had been quight the hot head back then. During Dark's musings Link opened his eyes and silently took watch across him.

Shina blinked open her eyes and noticed Link was sleeping on a rock. A grin came on her face she snuck over and put her lips just beside his ear.

"Hi." He bolted up and topled of his rock, Dark looked over startled, Link was sprawled on the ground dizzily trying to figure out who'd woken him up.

Giggling Shina retreated over towards Dark and plopped down it didn't take long for both boys to fall back to sleep. She yawned covering her mouth but stayed awake, the sun would rise soon and she sighed. Deciding to make herself useful she took out some of the food to cook up. Even so she finished and pretended to be asleep against a tree on the edge of their little camp.


End file.
